Forget-Me-Nots
by Esmeia
Summary: Unlike their siblings, Alvin and Brittany were never ones to get into the spirite of Valentine's Day. But when Alvin is acting unusually cold, it is clear that their indifference is not as adamant as it seems.


**Forget-Me-Nots**

**xoxoxoxox**

_Author's Note:__ Surprise!_

_After going through a thorough upheaval in real life, I finally have the time to take a breather and cool down. I'm not completely back where I can comfortably do all the things I want, but stable enough to sit down and write again. So, expect a LOT of updates to current stories, updates to original stories, and introductions of new stories as well. But since it's Valentine's Day, I wanted to write something sweet for Alvittany. Best ship, yo._

_Happy V-Day!_

* * *

Hot pinks, tickle-me-pinks, cotton-candy pinks. Yes, pink was a beautiful color fit for the beautiful Chipette. But today, Brittany just couldn't find room for excitement, joy, or even a festive spirit. Valentine's day always spelled some kind of trouble for her, and she doubted this year would be any different. Why should she? The one guy she had her eye on was a bonafide player, not a Casanova.

But that didn't dampen her sisters' mood one bit. In fact, they were busily fussing about with various arts and crafts, putting all their effort into making a special gift for their special Chipmunk. It was times like these when Brittany was slight jealous; not for Simon or Theodore, but for how sensitive and kind they could be when it counted the most. Why couldn't Alvin take a page from their book?

"Brittany, are you going to just sit there with that sour look on your face for the rest of the day?" Eleanor sighed, finally addressing the fact that Brittany seemed to be glaring at them from her spot on the window sill. "Why don't you join us? It's a lot of fun!"

"No thanks," Brittany declined, folding her arms for emphasis. Eleanor looked at Jeanette.

"Don't you want to make something special for Alvin?" Jeanette joined in, admiring her own handiwork on Simon's Valentine card. Thankfully, this year she managed not to get glue everywhere.

"For _who_?" Brittany gaped, snapping her head around to stare at them. "Why would I do that? It's not like we're going to be all lovey-dovey and mushy today. He's a jerk the other three hundred and sixty four days. Why should he be any different today? Why only on Valentine's day do people want to show they care? It's ridiculous!"

Jeanette shook her head and Eleanor looked as if she was having trouble resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Britt, it's just a fun holiday. They're not saying you shouldn't show love all the time, but now's our chance to make a special day for it. Besides, you may say that about Alvin, but he _always _gets you something on Valentine's day," Eleanor pointed out, carefully wrapping up her card with the box of fresh-baked cookies she intended to give to her Teddy. "And you always do the same for him, right?"

"Yeah, yeah," Brittany replied, smiling slightly. It was true; despite her supposed hatred of the holiday, she always gave Alvin something to show she cared. Besides, it beat trying to put it into words and running the risk of embarrassing herself.

"So~?" Jeanette and Eleanor sang.

"Fine. Just a small one. He doesn't deserve anything fancy, though!" Brittany said, hopping down and walking over to pick up some red construction paper. Eleanor and Jeanette smirked. "Oh, shut up."

* * *

Once it was time for school, the Chipettes walked out to meet the Chipmunks at the front door. Brittany resisted the urge to gag when Simon and Theodore started talking sweetly to her sisters, who made it no better by giggling and blushing back.

_Ugh, someone just shoot me._

Her gaze met Alvin's and he pulled a pained face. Brittany couldn't help but laugh. Sometimes, they could be on the exact same wavelength.

As always, he looked oddly appealing; usual red attire, signature cap, medium brown fur, gorgeous golden eyes, a cocky grin, and ruffled bangs. Brittany had to admit, he was hot. _Almost_ as hot as she was. But she'd rather be caught in a tacky green dress with purple polka dots in front of the fashion police than admit that to anyone, much less him.

"Good morning," Brittany offered, fluffing her bang nonchalantly. Alvin looked her up and down.

"Morning," he smiled.

"You got something special planned for today?" Brittany asked as the group walked out the front door after waving goodbye to Dave. "I know _they _do," she added, nodding at their siblings.

"Nah. Not my style to get all wrapped up in the kissy-goo-goo stuff," he laughed.

Brittany rolled her eyes, smirking. _Why'd I even ask?_

"Me and the guys made a bet to see how many valentines we could wrack up, though," Alvin said, as if he were simply talking about the weather. Brittany's eyes widened. "I told them it was no contest, seeing as I'm famous and everything. But Ryan and the boys never listen." Alvin his head as if he were dealing with hardheaded children. Brittany couldn't believe her ears.

"So you're making a big game out of this? Collecting valentines from girls who thought of you?" Brittany snapped, disgusted. She had known Alvin to do some inconsiderate things, but this was downright cold.

Alvin looked at her and shrugged. "It's just a holiday. Why are you getting your tail in a twist?"

"Because you're acting like a jerk, that's why!"

The other four turned and looked at them questioningly. Brittany cleared her throat and started walking faster, knowing that if she didn't drop it, her and Alvin would get into a huge argument. And she was not going to back down this time. Alvin sped up to keep up with her, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Britt, what's your problem?" Alvin asked. "I thought you didn't really care about Valentine's day anyway?"

"Just stop. Go on, see if I care about your stupid game. You're just as bad as Ryan and his gang if you don't see anything wrong with this," Brittany said angrily.

It must have hit uncomfortably close, because he slowed down considerably. But Brittany meant what she said. Sometimes, Ian Hawke's words came back and haunted her with a vengeance: Alvin Seville only cared about himself.

Things only got worse. All day, as expected, Alvin received countless Valentines from his many female admirers. Of course, Brittany and the others received a good share of gifts as well, but the fact that Alvin got so much more drove her crazy. First off, why was he the most popular? Second, as much as she hated to admit it, the fact that he had so many girls fawn over him made her a little jealous. But most importantly, Brittany knew that Alvin didn't appreciate any of it. Not the way he should.

Thanks to Alvin, her anger was at its boiling point by the time lunchtime rolled around. Jeanette and Eleanor just assumed she was jealous (they were partly right), but she didn't bother to tell them what was really wrong. Why ruin what was turning out to me a great day for them? It wasn't _their_ fault she cared for the most insensitive, bullheaded guy out there. No, she only had herself to blame.

"I need to get some air," Brittany said, sitting up abruptly. Jeanette, Simon, Eleanor and Theodore looked up at her in surprise. "I'll be back."

Before they could ask her any questions, she hopped down from the table and scurried outside. The warm sunshine and slightly cooling breeze outside helped to clear her head. She took a deep breath and released it slowly. Nothing would make her happier than to see this day end. If she could just avoid looking at _him_ too much, she was confident she could get through the day without strangling him. Or punching him. Whichever came first.

"Brittany!"

_I guess that was too much to ask for, _Brittany thought, gritting her teeth.

"Brittany, why'd you run out like that?" Alvin asked, panting slightly.

"I just wanted some fresh air," Brittany said curtly, glaring at him. "Why do you ask?"

"You looked upset. I wanted to make sure nothing was wrong," he said sincerely. "You okay?"

Was he seriously pretending to care about her? There was no way she was going to let him toy with her emotions.

"How is the bet going?" Brittany asked politely.

"What?" Alvin replied.

"The bet. Who's winning?" Brittany repeated calmly. Alvin took a step back.

"Well-"

"The more, the better, right? You know what, I've got one more for you," Brittany fished inside her purse and pulled out a heart-shaped, dark red card and threw it at his chest. Alvin fumbled to catch it before it hit the ground. "I wasn't going to give it to you..."

Alvin inspected the card, handling it with unusual care. "For me? Then... why did you?"

"Because...!"

Brittany wracked her brain for an explanation, because she honestly was baffled herself. She was mad, no, _infuriated _by his actions. His cold attitude towards receiving gifts from girls who might have really cared about him bothered her beyond belief. Additionally, it was as if she didn't even exist since their talk that morning. Was she expecting some heartfelt gift? No. But she would have loved something, anything to know that he thought of her in some special way. But he didn't. That was the main reason why she despised this day; just as it could make clear the people who loved you, it would reveal the people who couldn't care less.

"Because...?" Alvin whispered, breaking through her mental storm. Brittany turned away.

"Just drop it, Alvin. Take the stupid gift and leave me alone," Brittany said, disgusted with herself. "Run back and brag to your gang."

"Britt," Alvin carefully pulled out the silver chain with a cross in the middle, admiring the craftsmanship. Brittany glanced at it, humiliation coursing through her. Foolishly, she had bought it a couple days prior, just for him. "This is great! I wasn't expecting this at all. I don't know what to say-"

"Then don't say anything," she replied quickly.

Alvin sighed, setting the chain back inside the card. "Look, I didn't mean things to go this far. Simon told me it was a bad idea."

"What are you talking about?" Brittany said irritably, resting her paws on her hips. "You told Simon about this stupid bet too?"

"It was all a lie," Alvin blurted out. He blushed slightly and looked away. "The whole bet, wanting to collect valentines, not caring about the people who gave it to me. It was all a lie."

Brittany's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "What!? Why would you make up something like that?"

"I wanted to really surprise you this year, so I made up this whole thing so you wouldn't expect this coming in a million years," Alvin explained. He reached behind him and pulled out a beautiful bouquet of blue flowers along with a box of her favorite perfume by Perry Ellis 360. Brittany covered her mouth, speechless. "I know this doesn't make up for upsetting you, but-"

Alvin was cut off by the big hug Brittany gave him. Alvin's cheeks reddened as he looked down at her bright, smiling face, her eyes twinkling merrily.

"You idiot. I should tackle you to the ground for what you put me through!" Brittany said, yet her words lacked any venom. Only joy. She gently took the flowers from him and inhaled the delicate scent. "Oh, Alvin, these are gorgeous. I've never gotten anything this nice on Valentine's day. How did you know I liked forget-me-nots?"

Alvin beamed, putting on the silver chain. "I'm just cool like that."

"Whatever!" Brittany giggled, punching him lightly in the shoulder. Her fingers caressed the smooth petals. "I guess you didn't forget me after all..." she said to herself with a warm smile.

"Never, Britt," Alvin replied, giving her a one-armed hug. "Give me some credit! Sheesh. So, do you forgive me?"

"Yeah, I guess," Brittany smiled, rolling her eyes. "It's kind of hard to stay mad at you."

"Hey, I'm not complainin'!" Alvin laughed. He offered her his arm, which she took. "Let's go back inside, m'lady."

"Of course, good sir," Brittany played along.

_A point goes to the girls. I might just get into this sappy holiday after all._

* * *

_Author's Note:__ This was really fun to write. Now I'll be getting back into my regular stories from now on! Especially my requested one. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
